


We In That Sunshine State

by Robin Lee (maydaysmusings)



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydaysmusings/pseuds/Robin%20Lee
Summary: Cordelia misses home, so the group decides it's time for a trip.





	We In That Sunshine State

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia is back in her natural habitat and her two worlds finally collide.

Cordelia yawns as she looks out the window, grinning to herself and tugging Johnny’s sleeve carefully so they don’t wake Hendery, who’s fast asleep beside them, “Look! We’re almost home!”

Johnny smiles and peeks out the window, seeing the bright blue water and nearly cloudless sky, “You’re so excited,” he chuckles, kissing her head.

“Do you understand how long it’s been since I’ve been home?” She smiles and sits up straight in her chair, suddenly reenergized, “I get to see Jimin and Verena and Troy!” She bounces a bit.

He takes her hand as they get closer, landing and then waiting to de-board the flight, all the while she’s bouncing about with her carry-on. As soon as possible, they’re off and she’s running through the gate and through LAX, grinning from ear to ear, all the way to baggage claim. She grabs her bag and then Johnny’s hand as the others collect their luggage, “I can’t wait for you to meet everyone!”

“Me neither, sweetie,” he hums as they walk out of the airport together and into the bright morning sun, their flight having arrived at around 9 A.M.. “So, where to?”

“Um…there!” She points to three vans waiting for them and runs over, the group following behind, as Cordelia lets out a scream. She runs hugs a blonde woman, a blonde guy and a guy with pink hair, 

“YOU GUYS REALLY CAME!”

“Who did you think was gonna pick you up?” The blonde male laughs as he gives her another tight hug, catching Johnny’s attention, before his eyebrows shoot up at, “I couldn’t leave my baby all alone!”

“Oh, Troy, my baby,” she laughs back and kisses his cheek, “I can’t even reach your head, anymore. You grew up!”

“It’s been eleven years!” Troy chuckles.

“Has it?! Holy crap!” She shakes her head and pulls back, “Guys, this is my boyfriend, Johnny. Johnny, this is Troy and Verena Warner and Park Jimin.”

“Nice to meet you,” Johnny nods, shaking their hands, Troy’s a little firmly.

“Good job, Cor,” Verena smiles widely and giggles with her friend, then embraces her again. “God, we miss you here.”

“I miss you guys, too,” she sighs. “Let me introduce you to everyone?” She pulls them over to the large group, “This is Seren and her boyfriend, Mark, Athena and her boyfriend, Taeyong, Phonenix and her boyfriend, WinWin.” She takes a breath before continuing, pointing to each of them separately, “Lyn and her boyfriend, Doyoung, Grace and her boyfriend, Taeil, Kiara and her boyfriend, Jaehyun, Yuta and his boyfriend, Ten, this is Jungwoo and his boyfriend, Haechan and this is my good friend, Hendery.” She takes a deep breath, “And everyone this is Verena and Toby Warner and Park Jimin.”

They all exchange handshakes and Jimin looks to Cordelia, “Your good friend is very good looking.”

“Oh yeah?” She smirks, “Well, you should talk to him today,” she says, loading the bags into the vans as Grace comments about lovely Cordelia, “their boyfriend,” is. 

“Did she just call you her boyfriend?”

“I’m all of their boyfriend,” she chuckles, smiling to herself as she shuts the last trunk, “All set!”

“Let’s get going?” Troy asks, looking at the large group.

Verena gasps, “Ellie! Do you still board?”

“If you got an extra and a wetsuit,” she grins at her old friend and the blonde claps excitedly before rushing everyone into vans, driven by her, Troy and Jimin.

“Where are we going?” Seren asks as they’re pushed in.

“The beach!” Cordelia grins.

“It’s 9 o’clock in the morning!”

“Exactly!” She climbs in and cuddles up to Johnny, in Verena’s van and sings along to the Mighty Mighty Bosstones song blaring from the radio.

Johnny smiles as he watches her in his purple sweater and her striped, cotton shorts, nodding her head along, voice gravelly and off-key, but comforting to him, as she was already having fun. He kisses her temple and looks out the window, smiling as the palm trees whiz passed and soon enough, the smell of ocean air floods the car, Cordelia’s face lighting up. Sure, they had beaches back home, but according to her, nothing beat salt water.

She’s the first one out when they arrive at Laguna Beach and everyone digs in their bags for their swimsuits, Cordelia pointing to where they can go change and heads to Verena. She calls to the others to go with Jimin when they’re done to meet up with the rest of his friends who have a huge spot for them on the sand already, Verena having planned this out, hoping Cordelia would say yes.

The group walks over and finds six other guys laid out, one looking up at them and jumping up, smiling brightly, “Hi, I’m Namjoon Kim!”

“Hi,” Johnny takes the initiative, shaking his hand, “Johnny Suh. These are-“

“No need. I’ve seen the photos,” he chuckles, “Nice to finally meet all of you!” He waves, “Here, let me introduce my friends.” He steps back to motion to each one, “Seokjin Kim, Yoongi Min, Hoseok Jung, Taehyung Kim and Jungkook Jeon.” The others give a small wave or nod and then Namjoon grins, “There they are, Suga. I told you Verena would get her to.”  
Johnny turns and his eyes widen, mouth falling open as Verena, Troy and Cordelia run by, already wet, in wetsuits with surfboards tucked under their arms, a smile wider than any other on his girlfriend’s face as the sun bounces off her freckled skin. He gapes, “No way. She surfs?!”

Cordelia waves as they run by and he’s so dumbfounded he doesn’t respond, just watches her jump straight into the waves and paddle off. It’s impressive, if he does say so himself, watching her catch the waves with her buddies, standing tall on her board and Johnny isn’t sure he can fall any deeper in love with her, but maybe he does. Then he’s being dragged into the water by Seren and Mark as Cordelia starts to float on her board close to shore. “Isn’t it lovely out here?!” She grins.

Johnny just chokes out a, “You surf?!” as he wades next to her.

“Of course I do! Verena does it competitively and taught me before I moved out to Indy,” she shoots a Shaka to her blonde friend as she goes by on her own board. “I guess I just never thought to tell you since you can’t surf Lake Michigan.” Then she grins as she see Ren checking out the board, “C’mere, you,” she leans over and scoops her out of the water and sits her in front of her, “Okay kneel and grip the sides near the nose…there ya go, now, hold on,” she waves at the boys as she kneels and starts to paddle out before standing and taking a wave, careful of Seren on the edge of the board. “Okay, love, ready to stand?” She smiles and bends at her knees, “C’mon, I’ve got ya,” she holds her waist, “Arms out to your side…here we go!” She takes her over a wave, Seren laughing nervously and slightly panicking, “You got it! You got it! I won’t drop you!”

She gets them to calmer waters, “Okay, sit and I’ll take us back.” She laughs and takes them back to the boys, letting Seren off the board, who laughs and clings to Mark, “I did it! Did you see me?!”  
“I did! It was absolutely terrifying because you can’t swim!” He laughs and hugs her close, “But you did it! It was awesome!”

Cordelia grins, hair starting to curl from the saltwater, nose wrinkling as she smiles down at her boyfriend in the water, “What?”

He just pulls her face down to kiss her, “You’re amazing out there…I’ve never seen you so in your element before…”

She grins and presses her forehead to his, “That’s because you’ve never been home with me until now.” She cups his cheek and hums, “But, now, you get to see every single thing about me.”

“I find that exhilarating,” he hums and pecks her lips again, “Go. Surf. Be my little Coral.”

She grins and lays on her belly, paddling back out before he watches in awe as she disappears into a barrel and he heads back to shore to watch, shaking his head. “Never seen her surf before, then?” Namjoon pipes up.

“Oh, uh, no…” Johnny shakes his head, grinning as the little brunette reappears on the other side, high-fiving a waiting Troy as she sits back down on the board, laughing about something as Verena joins them.

“She’s really good,” he nods, “A natural…just never came up?”

“Yeah…can’t really surf in Indiana,” he laughs, shaking his head, “She rarely talks about Cali, just focuses on the present and her job.”

“Sounds like Lili,” Jimin nods from where he sits, watching Ten and Hendery play in the water.

“…Who is Troy to her?” He asks, wanting to make sure of the situation.

“He’s like her little brother. Verena and her are friends from grade school, used to pretend to be mermaids in their neighbour’s pool, even made bracelets and did spells on them to try and grow tails!” Jimin cackles and Namjoon groans, “That was supposed to be a secret. Cordelia is gonna kill you…”

“She’d never, I’m too pretty to die, she’d feel bad.”

Namjoon snorts, “But anyway, they’re all pretty much family. Verena and Cordelia were inseparable, even after she moved a few times.”

“She moved a lot, huh?”

“A ton. But her and Rena still found one another,” he smiles, “And now, look, eleven years later.” He motions to the two floating on the ocean’s surface, smiling at each other, soaking up the sun and each other’s presence.

Johnny smiles as he surveys the scene in front of him, Phoenix and Hoseok running away from WinWin and Athena, Doyoung with his head in Lyn’s lap, Kiara and Jaehyun picking up sea shells and pebbles, putting them in a little pail, Grace and Taeil giggling as they run along the shoreline, chasing each other into the water. Haechan lays next to Jungwoo, the pair watching the beachgoers, Yuta squealing as Ten and Hendery pick him up and run towards the water, Taehyung and Jungkook egging them on, Taeyong and Seokjin chatting, watching as Seren and Yoongi chase Mark into the water. All of his friends and all of Cordelia’s friends together and getting along. This was nearly heavenly.

Namjoon moves to let him have his moment, sitting with Lyn and Doyoung, Doyoung pouting as the other two start up a conversation. “So,” Jimin pulls him from his head, “When are you two tying the knot?”

“E-excuse me?”

Jimin snorts, “Oh, I love it when you men squirm! Makes me all tingly!” He laughs, “Relax, it’s okay, it was just a joke.”

“Don’t do that!” He laughs, “…Not that I don’t want to marry her. But, we only got back to dating a little while ago.”

“I know,” Jimin hums, smiling at him. “Tell me something? Do you love her?”

“I do…Very much,” he smiles, sitting next to him, “Why?”

“Just curious about you two. It seemed like such big issues, but yet, here you two are…” He smiles, “Makes me happy for the both of you, truthfully.”

“Thanks, man,” he smiles. “What about you? Are you in love?”

“I think I may be in love with that friend of yours. He’s seriously handsome,” he nods.

Johnny looks and frowns, “Ten?!”

“No, no, Hendery,” Jimin hums, “Though, they’re all cute…but I don’t crush on committed people,” he says, leaning back on his elbows, “He single?”

“Yes.”

“Is he interested in guys?”

“…I’m not really sure…”

“That’s okay, I’ll find out some way,” he hums, “But, no harm, no foul, if not. He’s still cute to look at,” he chuckles and sips from his drink, “Want a beer or somethin’?”

“Please,” he nods and takes the one Jimin offers him, looking back out at the ocean, spotting his Coral.

His fish in the sea, he thinks to himself with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> this was not meant to be multiple chapters, but here we are,


End file.
